Savior
by angelicartist44
Summary: Amy believed she didn't belong in Slytherin, until a certain pair of steel gray eyes became fixed on her. Now, she doesn't know who she is or what to think. Draco/OC First story rated T for language and later chapters.
1. Chapter 1  Intro

"I hate him," You love him.

"No, I don't!" Yes, you do.

"He's nothing but a cowardly prick," And you love it.

"Isn't talking with yourself make you crazy?" Yes, but you're arguing with yourself.

"Shut up!" I'll always be here.

"Talking to yourself, Marks?" A voice sneered. That voice, it always spoke with a sneering tone. I looked up into a pair of steel gray eyes staring back at me.

"Piss off Malfoy," I replied, I amazed myself with how clever I was.

"Ooo good one Marks, I've never heard that one before. You've been taking lessons from Potter haven't you?" Draco smirked and walked to his seat with Crab and Goyle in the back of the classroom.

"I thought it was a good one," I smiled as Harry sat down next to me.

"Don't you ever get annoyed with him?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at the Slytherin boy. He was smiling that sneering smile at his, why was it so adorable? No, it wasn't adorable, he was a slimy little coward.

"Not really, he's so pathetic it's almost funny," Harry said as he pulled his Potions book from his bag. I was already prepared, class was an escape for me. You see, I was a Slytherin, like Draco. I never understood why the Sorting Hat put me in Slytherin, I was a social Gryffindor, a sweet Huffelpuff and a smart Ravenclaw. I didn't have any qualities of a Slytherin, not in my first year and certainly not now in my sixth. None of the Slytherin girls liked me, I wasn't a backstabber like all of them. Naturally, I made friends with the Gryffindors, which only made my house hate me even more. Draco especially, since I was friends with Harry. I had most of classes with Harry, which was nice, but we still weren't in the same house. When classes were over and curfew was up, I was stuck with them.

"Open your books to page 137," Snape drawled, as he entered the classroom. I loved Potions, it reminded me of cooking class, except you can't eat the results. Today we were learning about making a memory eliminating potion. It was easy enough, chop this, stir this seven times, add that to it. I had it done in no time, Harry wasn't so lucky, Potions wasn't his thing. I helped him out along the way, trying not to get caught in doing so. It wasn't much of a secret that Snape hated Harry and all Gryffindors, and he'd taken away points before for me helping them. It was teamwork anyway, I helped Harry in Potions, he helped me in Defense Against the Dark Arts. That was Harry's thing, always had been. Besides, we were friends, that's what friends do. Harry and I were friends, just friends too, I didn't think of him like that.

"Look at that half-blood, getting all cozy with Potter," I heard Draco whisper, loud enough for me to hear of course. "Are you two going to snog anytime soon? I'll have to get a bucket for everyone in the room, especially you Potter,"

I took a deep breath, getting in a fight won't end well. Snape hates me almost as much as he hates Harry, I was a disgrace to my House, he'd told me. I had gotten caught sending notes to Harry when we'd been split up in Charms class. Most of the professors let us sit together, we'd be passing notes to each other if we weren't. The professor sent me to Snape's office for punishment.

"You're a Slytherin, why don't you act like one?" He had sneered.

"I'm not like one, I'm not a slimy traitor like you," I said. As soon as I'd said it I regretted it. It wasn't like me to talk back to teachers, but I hated being reminded that I was put in this House. I didn't belong here, I knew it and everybody else knew it.

"How dare you!" Snape yelled. He slashed his wand in the air, parchment flew everywhere and bottles exploded. I felt small shards nick my skin, not enough to draw blood, but enough to sting.

"Don't ever speak to me like that again or you'll be expelled before you can say 'Harry Potter'. 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor for your insolence. Now, get out," he said. I averted my gaze as I quickly walked back to my dorm.

"Hey, you with me?" Harry asked, waving his hand in front of my face. I snapped back from my memory and back to Potions class. We finished up the lecture, and Harry went off to Quidditch practice. Potions was my last class for the day, so I went up to the Common Room. I didn't mind Slytherin's dorm, the colors were alright, but being down in the dungeon made me a little claustrophobic. There were windows, but they had an artificial weather charm, so there wasn't any fresh air. I grabbed a book from my room and started reading on one of the couches. Usually I stayed in my room, but Potions always puts me in a good mood. I was reading a book on how drugs can affect the whole family, I had a Muggle relative who had a drug problem so it connected with me. My whole family was mixed with Muggles and wizards, my dad's side had more wizards and my mom was more Muggle.

"Don't you have anything better to do with your time? You go straight from class to a Muggle book. You're worse than that Hermione Granger," Pansy Parkinson said. She had a high pitched voice that cut through my brain, I could already feel a migraine coming on.

"And hello to you too, Pansy," I said cheerfully. "Don't you have a kitten to torture or a four year old to pick on?"

"I can't believe you! You're such a snob, I go out of my way to talk to you and this is the thanks I get?"

"Yes, because talking to you is just such an honor,"

"How you ever made it into Slytherin is beyond me," She said, walking up to her dorm. I rolled my eyes and went back to my book.

"Now, that's no way to make friends, Marks," That familiar voice called out.

"Malfoy, come on, I just had Potions with you, can't you give me a break from your presence?"

"It is such a pleasure to be around me, I know," Draco said, completely ignoring my statement. He sat down next to me, putting his feet on the coffee table. "You should feel lucky, you know, getting to be around me all the time. I'd have a crush on me too,"

"Yes, Draco, I'm completely in love with you, take me now on this couch," I replied sarcastically, throwing my book aside and pouting my lips for affect.

"You wish, like I'd ever be with someone like you,"

"Oh, right you'd only be with someone with 'pure blood',"

"Damn straight, so I guess you'll just have to pine for me forever," he said, sighing. He put his feet on the arm of the couch I was sitting on next to my head.

"Get your nasty feet away from my face," I said, pushing his fancy name brand shoes out of my face.

"Hey, hey, don't scuff the shoes. I just thought you might like to see what nice things look like for once. I know your parents can't afford the things my family can if they can only buy Muggle books," he said, clearly trying to egg me on. I locked my jaw and took a deep breath. "Are you getting mad, Marks? Are you gonna cry?"

I sighed and stood up, walking back to my common room. I wasn't going to start a fight today, I wasn't in the mood. I stayed in my room for the rest of the night, I hated nights, there was nothing to do. Except think, think of cold, steel gray eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 The First Time That We Kissed

I went to bed early and got up for my Muggle Studies class. I took it for an easy grade, half of my family was Muggle. Needless to say I was the only Slytherin in the class, and Harry wasn't with me either. I got made fun of frequently for it, but that was nothing new. Sometimes it got boring though, I knew most of it before I came to Hogwarts. After Muggle Studies I went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, the class I had the most difficulty with. I was better with technical things rather than the more practical magic, I'm a nerd what can I say.

"So, how'd Quidditch practice go?" I asked as Harry sat down next to me.

"Well, I hate to say it but it looks like Slytherin might be in trouble for next weekend,"

"Oh, please beat them, and knock Malfoy off his broom while you're at it,"

"Don't tempt me,"

The class started up and as usual Harry had to help me out when it got time to test out our new spell. I liked the class well enough, I just wasn't very good at it. After Charms and Herbology my classes were over for the day. Harry didn't have anything going on so him and I hung out outside and worked on homework. It was a cool fall day, but we didn't want to be inside so we just sucked it up.

"Do you know what plant cures snake venom?" Harry asked as we worked on our Herbology assignment.

"It's the one with the teeth that goes chomp chomp," I said, motioning with my hands how a plant exactly 'chomps'.

"Thanks, that helps," Harry said, laughing. "I think half of the plants we deal with have teeth and chomp things,"

"Well the green one that has teeth and chomps things!"

"Uhh….yeah thanks I get it now," Harry said and rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe you should just do your own homework then," I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Alright, point taken,"

We laid outside until it started to get dark and around the time for dinner. I was glad I didn't have to sit with my House for dinner, the more time I spent away from them the better. I loved dinner, I loved eating anyway, I'm a fat kid trapped inside a skinny person's body. I was also sad that Hogwarts had elves making all of the food, I'd totally do it for free.

"It's a wonder you're still single," Harry said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked with potatoes stuffed in my mouth.

"Nothing," Harry chuckled.

"That's right nothing," I said, tearing into a piece of meat with my hands.

After dinner I decided to go down to the bathroom to take a relaxing shower, it had been cold outside and the food hadn't quite warmed me up. I stripped down and shivered as the cold air hit my skin. I looked back and locked the door, just for safety. I turned on one of the showers and turned the heat all the way up. The water almost burned the skin on my back, but it felt good. I sighed in relief, this was what I needed. I washed with a vanilla and brown sugar infused body wash which filled the room with the sweet smell. Suddenly, I heard the sound of footsteps, and I wheeled around. By this time the room had filled with steam, and most of the lights were off. I couldn't see anyone, and I remembered locking the door so I turned back towards the water. I kept an eye behind me, I had the feeling that I was being watched. To be safe, I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself. I looked around again as the steam cleared, but I still couldn't see anyone.

"You're a little exposed, aren't you Marks?" a voice whispered. I knew that voice, that sneering, slimy voice.

"Who's there?" I asked tentatively, clutching the towel tighter.

"Isn't this a sight,"

Draco walked out from the steam, looking me up and down. I clutched my towel like a life line and backed away from his gaze.

"This is the girls bathroom Malfoy, the door was locked for a reason. Get out!"

"Oh, I don't think I can do that, Marks. I know how you feel about me, and I'm here to make your dreams come true," he said, walking towards me. His shoes made an echoing sound as he walked. He was wearing a button up shirt that loosely hung off his body. It revealed his silky muscular body, it looked amazing. Part of me wanted him to leave, but another really wanted him to continue.

"Why are you here?" I stuttered, slowly backtracking to the door.

"I see the way you look at me, the way you hide behind your little insults. I just wanted to surprise you," he said, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it to the floor. His body was perfect, I admit that I was staring. He walked towards me and reached for my towel.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked, clutching my towel.

"Come on, I know you want me," he said, taking my chin in his smooth hands. I jerked away and ran towards the door, grabbing my clothes. Draco ran after me and slammed me into the wall.

"I know you want me, stop fighting it," he repeated. He was clutching my hair, rubbing my face into the granite walls. He spun me around and so I was facing him, I saw anger in his eyes, but something else. It almost looked like desperation, but I had to be wrong. I took in a sharp breath, I didn't know what I wanted. He took my face in his hands and leaned in. His lips were inches from mine and I could feel his sweet breath on me. He looked up into my eyes, and I saw it again, desperation mixed with want and fear.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered. What did I want? It felt wrong, but I wanted it so badly. I'd never wanted anything so bad before, but something was holding me back. Draco didn't wait for me to respond before softly pressing his lips against mine. I had never felt my heart beat faster as I tentatively kissed back. His lips were soft, and his breath was sweet. He put his hand to my cheek and caressed it. I'd never thought this would happen, I didn't think I would ever want to. Now, once it was happening, I never wanted it to end. Our kissing got deeper and he reached his hand for my towel.

"Wait, I don't want to do that," I whispered. Draco's perfect face contorted in anger at my resistance.

"I thought you wanted me," he said.

"Well, I just, I didn't want to do _that_," I said. "But, I still like you," I tried to kiss him again but he pulled away.

"I knew you were nothing but a whore, get away from me," he said and pushed me away.

"Wait, Draco, don't go," I said and grabbed his arm.

"How dare you touch me, you filthy half breed!" he yelled and shoved me to the floor. I scraped my wrist on the linoleum floor, it felt bruised but not broken. He grabbed his shirt off the floor and walked out of the bathroom without a second glance. I looked after him as he walked away. What just happened? I got up, clutching my wrist, and quickly got dressed. I walked back to the common room, I needed answers. I saw Draco lying on a couch, looking nonchalant.

"Malfoy, can I talk to you?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"No, why would I want to talk to you, Potter lover? You disgust me," he said, sneering at me as usual.

"Are you not going to acknowledge what happened?" I asked, bewildered by his reaction.

"What are you talking about?"

I looked into his eyes, there was no emotion in them. The silver gray eyes I had looked into moments ago held nothing but disdain now. I sighed and walked up to my room. I laid down on my bed, feeling the lips that had touched his just moments ago. I had no idea what had just happened, or how I really felt about it. My heart raced every time I thought about it, but any other time I thought of him it was only of disgust. Why had Draco kissed me out of the blue? Why did he get so mad when I said I didn't want to go further? And why did I like it? I tried to just go to sleep and forget about it, maybe it had only been a dream anyway. Every time I started to nod off I relived that moment in my mind. I couldn't get it out of my head. I eventually fell asleep from exhaustion and dreamed of silver gray eyes and soft lips.

The next week went by slowly, I couldn't think of anything but Draco. I snuck glances at him more than usual, and every night I dreamed of our kiss. Harry knew something was up, but he didn't prod too much. He let me be silent every time he asked though. I liked that about Harry, he didn't need to know everything right away. After a week I started to forget about what happened. Draco acted the way he has for six years, and one kiss wasn't going to change that.


	3. Chapter 3 Tell Me Why

The next week went by slowly, I couldn't think of anything but Draco. I snuck glances at him more than usual, and every night I dreamed of our kiss. Harry knew something was up, but he didn't prod too much. He let me be silent every time he asked though. I liked that about Harry, he didn't need to know everything right away. After a week I started to forget about what happened. Draco acted the way he has for six years, and one kiss wasn't going to change that.

Another day went by as usual and after classes I went up to my room. I'd been up there for about an hour when an owl tapped its beak on my window. I opened it up and a sleek white owl had a note in its beak. I grabbed the note from its beak and it quickly flew away. I closed the window as quickly, it was letting in a cold breeze. The note was written on shiny green paper and in silver ink. The outside had my name written on it in fancy gray writing. I quickly opened it up, my heart was racing. '_Meet me in the prefects common room at midnight. The password is pure blood.' _I reread it a few more times, there was no signature. I wanted to believe it was Draco, for whatever reason. I sighed, it was only ten o'clock, this was going to be a long two hours. Finally, after only writing a page of my Potions paper, it was midnight. I slipped into some comfortable clothes and headed down to the common room. I muttered the password, even saying those words felt like an insult to myself. I walked in and the lights were dimmed. I'd never been in the prefects common room, it was lavishly decorated with green and silver curtains and the Slytherin emblem was everywhere. There were nice leather couches and a fire place, it was set up the same as the regular common room it was nice though. I walked forward but still didn't see anybody. This must have been a joke, why did I ever come here?

Suddenly, a hand wormed its way around my waist. Before I could react I was pulled back against a body. The hands were cold, I could feel the ice through my shirt.

"I'm glad you came," a voice whispered in my ear.

"Malfoy? What's going on?" I asked, my voice already shaky. I could tell it was him: his cold hands, his lean body, his sweet breath. "Why have you been ignoring me ever since what happened last week?"

"You talk too much," he said and kissed my neck. He pushed back the hair from my neck, sending shivers up my spine.

"Why are you acting this way?" I muttered, fighting to stay focused. Draco put a hand on my mouth, "Relax," he murmured. "What did I say about talking?"

I tried to ask more questions but Draco's hand muffled them. Besides, it was all too easy to just let him work his magic on my neck. There was something about the way Draco kissed me, it put me completely at ease and on edge at the same time. Draco walked me towards a couch and laid me down. I was now facing him and could see his face. His hair fell slightly over his eyes, which were focused all on me. In his eyes I saw want and need, there was no hint if desperation. He had a shirt hung loosely around his body, which looked perfect as usual. There was no question this time about what I wanted, I wanted him and nothing else. His hands went to my sides and held my hips down. I pulled back as his hands started to dig into my skin.

"That hurts," I said against his lips. His kisses went from soft to more hurried and rough. The hand that wasn't on my hips went to my throat. He had me completely pinned now, and I was having trouble breathing. His nails were cutting my hips and I could feel my windpipe being crushed. My hands went from his back to his chest, trying to push him off me.

"Stop fighting it," he said, tightening his grip on my throat. I finally thought 'enough is enough' and kicked my legs up and pushed him off me. The sudden rush of air burnt my throat and I instantly started coughing. I looked back at Draco who was lying on the floor, his face contorted in anger.

"Why did you have to start choking me?" I yelled.

"I wasn't choking you!" he yelled back. "You're so over dramatic!"

"Oh, I'm dramatic? Every time things don't go your way you hurt me! You nearly suffocated me when I said your death grip on my hips was too tight," I retorted. By this time I was shaking with rage, every time things started going good he'd mess them up. All I wanted was a normal relationship, at least a normal kiss for once.

"You're overreacting," he muttered, getting to his feet. "I'm done."

He headed for the door when I grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, please just talk to me, Draco," I added emphasis on his first name. It was the first time I'd called him that, I always called him Malfoy like he did with everyone else. I'm not sure why I called him that, but I never thought I'd feel this way

"Why? What do you have to say, Marks?" I reeled back a little when he didn't call me by my first name. I thought we were at least at that point.

"I want to know why you keep acting like you like me, then trying to hurt me, then completely ignoring me. Which is it, Draco? I'd really like to know so we both can get on with our lives," My anger was building, right now I didn't think I even wanted to be around him.

"You want to know why I'm the way I am? Why I can't act the same around you when there's other people around?" He spat the words at me, like they were an insult. His eyes were hard with hate, I was now more afraid he would get violent. As if sensing my apprehension he stepped towards me and in one swift movement had me against the wall. His arm was back around my throat, it was already bruised from before so now it really stung.

"I act this way because I want to hate you, I wish I could crush your throat like dust in my hand," to add emphasis his grip tightened, my air was completely restricted. "But something makes me want you more than anything I've ever known. I've been able to control this for years until now. Something about you, it makes me need you, need your approval," his voice was softening, and his hand left my throat to caress my cheek. My breathing was ragged, and it wasn't just from my oxygen being returned. "I just didn't know how you felt," he said. His eyes left me and went down to the floor, like he was ashamed of his own feelings. "You always act like you hated me, so I was even more confused,"

"Well, I thought you hated me, so I acted the way you did towards me," I whispered. I put a finger under his chin and directed his eyes towards me. The steel eyes held want, desperation and confusion.

"I can't do this," he said, and walked away from me.

I ran after him and grabbed his wrist, pulling him back around. Before he could protest I pulled him into a kiss. He tentatively kissed back and put his hand on my back. I pulled away after a minute and said, "I don't know what this is, or how either of us really feel, but I know it's right."

Draco looked into my eyes, and there was a pause before he said anything. "I think I really like you, and whatever this is, I think it can work,"

I smiled, anytime I thought of this before now, I would've done anything but smile. Now, I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"But,"

But? Why was there a but? This couldn't be good, he's joking, this was a big joke. Oh man, why do I always fall for this? Why am I so stupid….

"I think I need some time to figure this out, this would be a big step so I need to decide what to do,"

"I thought you said you thought it would work," I said, taken aback.

"Well, I'm not sure, being with you would be a huge change for me,"

"What do you mean a huge change?" I said, oh please Draco don't say what I think you're going to say. "Well, come on, you aren't a pure blood, what would my parents say?" he said. I looked up at him, I don't think he knew how offended I really was. That didn't matter though, I couldn't believe he was bringing this up.

"You did not just say that….," I muttered, my anger rising again.

"What? It's true! I still think you're an amazing girl, but you have a Muggle parent,"

"Don't talk about my mom like she's inferior to yours because she's not a witch!" I said, pushing him away.

"Marks, come on, you know how I am," he said, throwing his hands up in defense. "My family has been this way for years, it's all I've ever known. Dating you is a huge change, and I need to think about it."

"Well take all the time you need I wouldn't want my dirty blood to change your life in any way," I said and started to walk away.

"Come on, don't be like this," Draco said and went to grab my wrist.

"No, don't, you let me know when you can accept me for who I am,"

I walked out from the room, Draco didn't try and stop me again. Not that it would have mattered if he did, I couldn't believe the way he'd acted. I'd finally made some progress with him and he goes and screws it up. I went back up to my room and fell into my bed. It was late, I was pissed and I just wanted to go to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4  This Is It

To my frustration, my dreams were about Draco, no matter how pissed I was at him I still couldn't stop thinking about him. The next day Draco sent me a note saying he wanted to talk, and I fought myself to rip it up and ignore it. I had to stand by my principles and hold against my feelings. Draco never tried to talk to me in person, too afraid of what people would think. That made it a little easier to ignore him.

"Amy, is there something bothering you?" Harry asked as we sat in the courtyard. It had been two weeks since Draco and I had last talked and I'd ignored every note he'd sent me. I'd definitely been a little more on edge since I'd been with Draco and since I didn't talk to anyone about it my frustration just kept building. I didn't think Harry would ever approve of me dating his enemy so I didn't talk to him.

"No, I'm alright, just stressed about classes is all," I said, running a hand through my hair.

"Come on, the past month you've been on edge, I just want to know what happened,"

"It's nothing," I muttered.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" he asked, leaning back on his forearms. He looked up at me, I knew he was stressed about other things and me adding to it wasn't fair. Harry told me about a lot that was going on in his life, even though we'd only been friends for a few years. I told him most things, but this was something he just wouldn't understand.

"Someday," I said and smiled at him.

He sighed in annoyance, but let it go. I looked up and saw Draco walking towards us. He was alone for a change, not with his usual buddies that followed him everywhere. Harry looked up and groaned, "What could he possibly want?"

"I'm not sure," I muttered. Draco was headed right for us, and I knew exactly what he wanted. Apparently two weeks was long enough for Draco to forgo his pride and talk to me in public. In the back of my mind I hoped that's what it was he wanted.

"Potter, you want to shove off for a minute?" he sneered.

"Oh since you asked so nicely, sure," Harry replied, staying firmly on the ground.

Draco sighed in annoyance, "Come on, Potter,"

"Go," I said, "I'll meet up with you for dinner."

Harry gave me a confused look, but got up and walked off. He looked back as Draco sat down next to me, but kept going. As Harry faded into the distance Draco turned to me.

"We need to talk, but not here," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "Afraid to be seen with me in public?"

"Please, just follow me," he said and stood up. He offered me his hand and I reluctantly took it. He led me back into the castle and down a deserted corridor.

"Why have you been ignoring my notes? I really wanted to talk to you," he said and stroked my cheek. For a minute I melted to his touch, I'd missed this. I snapped back to reality, however, and found my voice.

"I didn't want to trouble your pure blood with my dirty blood," I snarled, remembering my anger. My anger had recessed over time, but now I found it returning with a vengeance.

"Come on, don't be like that,"

"Don't be like what? A half breed? Well, sorry I'm already born so there's not much I can do,"

"I said, don't be like that," Draco said. I could feel his anger starting to rise. At this point I knew when Draco was getting angry, but I wasn't going to avoid it. He needed to hear he was wrong and wasn't just going to get what he wanted. I had yet to hear an apology for calling me a half breed, and until that point my attitude was staying.

"Not until you apologize," I ordered, crossing my arms.

"For what? You know exactly how I am!" his voice was rising in volume, I needed to leave before I got hurt. This needed to be the last time I saw Draco, forever. Nothing good was coming from this, and it was never going to change.


	5. Chapter 5  Love the Way You Lie

"Why do you have to make everything so damn difficult?" he asked, grabbing my wrist. Draco was furious now, his tone was as sharp as his grip on his arm. I tried to jerk away, but he was too strong. I should've left before he had a chance to grab me, now I was in trouble. Draco grabbed my chin with his free hand and started to tighten his grip. I tried to squirm out of his grasp, he was really starting to hurt me.

"I want you, and I always get what I want. I'm a Malfoy after all," he whispered in my ear. "Now, I don't know why you're resisting so much, I'm not really a bad guy. I just don't like being told no,"

I looked up into his eyes, nothing but anger was there. His face was contorted in anger, it was no longer the beautiful one I saw in my dreams. I was scared, before he'd just given me a bruise here or there, now I wasn't sure how far he'd go. I could feel small drops of blood dripping out where his nails were digging into the skin on my wrist and face.

"Why can't you just accept me?" he asked, his anger kept building, I could see it in his eyes. I could see it in the way his face kept twisting until it was unrecognizable as the one I knew. I was really starting to get scared, Draco's grip was only increasing, and I had no means of escape. I fought against the tears building up in my eyes, I would not let him see me cry. I didn't cry over pain, I wouldn't let myself appear weak; especially not in front of Draco.

"You're hurting me," I whispered. I'd debated saying anything, I wasn't sure if he'd get madder or if it would snap him back to reality. To my dismay, he furrowed his eyebrows and spat "I'm hurting you am I? You haven't felt pain yet." Draco twisted my wrist so it was pinned behind my back and yanked it upwards. It felt like my bone would snap at any minute, there was too much strain being put on it at a high angle. I grinded my teeth and fought against the tears brimming under my eyes. I couldn't look up at Draco, I couldn't see the anger that was being directed towards me.

"Please, stop," I whispered. One tear fell down my cheek and then I couldn't hold back anymore. Tears streamed down my face and my breathing became ragged. I knew at that point all I wanted was Draco; and having him hurt me was killing me more than anything. I needed him, but if this was the only relationship we had, it needed to end. I continued to cry, not only from the pain, but from what had just dawned on me. I would never have Draco.

"Are you crying?" he yelled.

I opened my eyes and looked up at him through my tears. His face was losing its edge and was starting to soften. He let go of my wrist and face, and I let out of a sigh of relief. My wrist had been close to a fracture, it still stung as I cradled it. The blood had stopped dripping and I reined my tears back in.

"I can't believe I did that," he muttered, walking backwards from me. He held up his hands, they had splotches of blood on them, my blood. He looked down at them, as if they were the ones that had hurt me. I looked at him, unsure of what to say. I was hurt and angry, but I didn't want to aggravate him further. I stood in silence for a few seconds, Draco just kept staring at his hands.

"Why do you hurt me the way you do?" I whispered tentatively. I braced myself for another blow, I shouldn't have dared say anything, much less that.

"I wish I didn't do the things I do to you. I wish I could just treat you like my girlfriend; that's all I've ever wanted. Something in me makes it hard to control myself when I'm around you. My emotions run wild, they take me over," Draco walked back towards me. "Every feeling I get is magnified, whether it's love," he gently stroked the side of my cheek. "Lust," he pulled my body against him, running a hand down my back. "And especially anger," he murmured, clenching his fists. Thankfully, he didn't hit me, he was already more controlled. "I wish I could control myself, but you make everything I feel magnified when I'm around you,"

"Is that a good or bad thing?" I asked. I rested my forehead against his chest and he rested his chin on top of my head.

"I guess it depends on how I feel that moment," he said, laughing under his breath.

"I know but I can't keep doing this if it's going to be like this. One of these times you're really going to hurt me,"

"You're right," he whispered. "I'm going to try really hard, for you, I want this," he paused for a moment. "Meet me in the prefects common room tonight, I want to make it up to you."

I thought for a moment, the last time I'd been there with Draco he'd nearly suffocated me. Still, I guess one more chance couldn't hurt things. I had to give Draco another shot, I needed at as much as he did.

"I have to go, I'll see you tonight," I said. Harry was going to wonder what was he keeping me.

"Alright, I can't wait," he said and smiled. I loved his smile, especially since it was rare to see him do anything but sneer.

I went to leave when Draco pulled me back into a soft kiss. It was so nice to be able to enjoy it, and not have to worry about the possibility if something making Draco angry. I could concentrate on the soft contours of his lips; I could relish in the way he dominated the kiss and pulled me close to him. He pulled away a few seconds later.

"See you tonight," he said and walked away, looking back to smile at me.

Back at the Great Hall, Harry was full of questions.

"Why did Malfoy want to talk to you?" he asked, taking a small bite of his potatoes.

"He just wanted to harass me about last Potions class," I'd come up with that lame excuse on my way here; sometimes I wasn't the most creative person.

"Ok…you were gone for a half hour though. You listened to him complain to you for that long? I'm surprised you didn't punch him in the face and come back here a minute later," he looked sideways at me, sizing up my reaction.

"Oh, I had to run to my room and make sure I handed in the Charms homework; I couldn't remember," Oh, why wasn't I better on my feet? I'm not all that smart and thinking on my feet wasn't my strong point. Harry must've seen through my lie, he gave me a 'really? That's your excuse?' look. He sighed in annoyance and looked at me.

"I'm really trying to be understanding about this but you know how much I hate secrets,"

"I'm just not ready to tell you," I whispered. Harry would never accept this relationship, hell, I barely could. A month ago I would never have thought I'd have any feelings beside disdain for Draco.

"Alright, fine," Harry dropped the subject, but I could tell he was mad at me.

Despite my small argument with Harry, nothing could damper my spirits for tonight. I'd been (secretly) craving real romantic time with Draco and it was finally time.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, and it's so short. It's finals week and the last thing I've been wanting to do is write more. Next chapter will have the fluff you've been asking for.


	6. Chapter 6  Romance

I went to the bathroom and looked into my reflection. I normally only spent ten minutes doing my hair and makeup, but tonight I took more time. I curled my short light blonde hair; usually I just let it hang down to my shoulders. Earlier this year we'd learned how to change the color of our hair so I'd put in dark brown highlights underneath. I usually changed it once a month, but I'd stuck with this for awhile now. I liked dark eye makeup, and tonight I tried not make my hazel eyes any darker. I added some blush to my perpetually too pale skin, I always wished there was a self tanning charm.

After fussing with my appearance long enough I headed down to the prefects common room. I muttered the password and stepped inside. The lights were dimmed and the room smelled like roses. I gave a small smile, nobody had ever done something this nice for me. There were pink bulbs of light floating up to the ceiling that glittered in the low light. Paper butterflies flew around the lights, leaving a trail of light behind them. I was so mesmerized by the decorations I didn't see Draco walk up to me. I jolted out of it when he asked "I'm guessing you like it?"

"Yeah, how did you know I'm a total girl?" I asked.

"A guess," he said and smiled. He pulled me into a kiss and I smiled, it was so nice to not have to worry about Draco getting violent. It was still a worry in the back of my mind, but there was something about the way he was acting; it felt genuine. Draco lifted a hand and placed it on my back, pulling me into him. We pulled away a minute later and Draco led me over to one of the couches. A glittering butterfly flew by my face, it was beautiful. It was a charm we'd learned at the end of last year, everyone was burned out from studying and the girls wanted to learn something useless, but pretty. First, you had to conjure up a butterfly, then change its color, add sparkle and then have it leave a rainbow trail everywhere it flew. The fact that Draco even remembered something so obscure meant a lot to me.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, admiring the glitter that sprinkled in the air.

"Nothing compared to what I'm looking at."

I chuckled, "Nice line."

"Aww, come on, it's the truth," he said and pouted. I smiled, he looked so cute. I leaned forward and gave him a small kiss.

"There's so many things I want to ask you, you have to admit this is a pretty weird relationship; well if it even is one,"

"Well ,ask away, and as for the relationship part that's up to you," he said, nervously looking at me.

"You know how I feel," I said and smiled at him. He smiled back and took my hand in his.

"So, what do you want to know?" he asked and leaned back. He looked up at me expectantly.

"Why me is probably my main question. You could have any hot, pure blood, happy to be a Slytherin girl. You choose the not really hot, half breed, can't stand to be a Slytherin girl?"

"First of all I think you're beautiful," he said, stroking the side of my cheek. "Second, the whole half breed thing is an issue," he held up a hand as my eyes started to narrow. I knew I shouldn't have brought this up, it only made both us angry.

"It's only an issue because of the way I was brought up, you know my parents, my whole family. It's all I've ever known, it's what stopped me from being with you for so long. You have to understand that to understand me. You're changing everything I knew and thought was right, though. I'm questioning what I believe and who I am,"

"Is that a good thing?" I tentatively asked.

"If it means I get to be with you, it must be," he said. He brought my face towards his and gave me a long kiss. He leaned me back against the arm of the couch, deepening our kiss. Draco's lips were smooth against mine as he dominated the kiss. He moaned as he ran his hands up my sides. I pushed my hands underneath his shirt and felt the smooth outline of his stomach. He was toned, I could feel an outline of abs.

We broke away after a few minutes and looked at each other.

"So, what is this?" I dared to ask. I didn't want to break the moment, but I had to know.; it's what I came here to find out.

"Well, I think we're too dysfunctional to be just boyfriend and girlfriend," he started.

"Because neither of us is ready to go public dating our enemy?" I asked, half joking. I knew it was more of an issue for him, my only problem was with Harry. I was terrified of losing him, but I wasn't sure how I felt about losing Draco.

"Well, there's that," he said, smiling at me. "But I have to get some affairs in order before this happens. Some of these things are bigger than Hogwarts."

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Sorry, I can't," he said, giving me a small kiss. I pursed my lips, but didn't dwell on it. Draco and I weren't even technically dating, I had no right to pry into his personal life.

"Don't worry, everything will work out," he assured me.

We spent the next few hours talking and kissing while the pink lights burned out. We hardly noticed the lights went out and the sun come up. We had to notice when we started hearing students walking around. We were lucky most prefects didn't use their common room in the morning. Draco gave me a last quick kiss as we snuck out of the room.

"I'll see you later," he whispered.

"Draco! What are you doing talking to her?" Pansy screeched, a horrified look on her face.

"Nothing, just reminding her how much better being a pure blood is. Was it you crying last night, Marks? Is it because your poor?" Draco sneered at me.

"Yes, Malfoy, I'm going to commit suicide because my parents didn't have to buy my way into Hogwarts,"

"Wow, good one, it's awful that I'm rich isn't it?"

I sighed in annoyance and walked up to my dormitory. I looked back at Draco, but he didn't look back at me. I didn't let it bother me too much, once we were in public we were back to being enemies.

I trudged through my first two classes, Draco and I had stayed up all night together; meaning I hadn't gotten any sleep. I actually fell asleep in Divination class. I couldn't help it, it was just so dark and warm in the classroom. That and Divination was the most boring class I have. I jostled awake as everybody gathered to leave, I almost slept right through the noise. My nap only made me cranky, mostly because it made me realize how tired I was. My last class of the day was Potions, hopefully Harry would be able to keep me awake.

"You look like hell," Harry said as he sat down next to me.

"Thank you, Harry, that's exactly what I wanted to hear," I snapped.

"Alright, calm down it was just a joke," he muttered. Clearly Harry was still mad about last night, and me snapping at him wasn't helping things.

"Sorry, I'm just tired," I said, running my hand through my hair.

"It's alright, up late studying?" he joked.

"Yeah, that's what I was doing, studying,"

"Silence!" Snape yelled, disrupting our conversation. "Today we will be making a very complicated potion that requires complete focus. Anybody caught slacking off will receive detention,"

Maybe it was my imagination but I swear Snape looked towards me; it was like he knew I was running on less than a half hour of sleep.

"Since I know this will be a tough challenge for you, I'm letting you work in pairs,"

Harry and I smiled, it was easy to let me do all the work and get a good grade when we worked together. This time I'd delegate more and possibly try and catch some sleep while Snape wasn't looking.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Potter. You'll be working with your own house so you can't cheat off Marks," Snape sneered at us. I sighed in annoyance, no one from my house wanted to work with me. It didn't matter I was the top of my class, everyone hated me.

"Aww, poor Marks, can't hide with your little Gryffindor buddies. No one's going to want to work with you. I feel so bad for you I'll give you a treat and work with you," Draco yelled to me.

"Be quiet, Draco, now get started and open your books to page 117,"

"Sorry, have fun with Malfoy," Harry whispered. He gathered up his books and went to work with Seamus.

"It must really be an honor, getting to work with me. I'm jealous of you in that way, being in my presence all the time," Draco said as he sat down next to me. His leg touched mine and my heart skipped a beat; he seemed to have that effect on me now.

"Let's just get started," I muttered, struggling to keep my disgusted façade when all I wanted was to tackle him right here. Draco put a hand under the desk and ran a hand along my thigh. The thrill combined with his touch sent shivers up my spine. I was wide awake now, but I still couldn't focus on making the potion. My thoughts were all on Draco's fingers lightly grazing my skin, thinking about kissing his soft lips and feeling his smooth skin. I was so distracted I didn't see Draco add parts of horned slug instead of horned toads. Instantly, our potion turned black and started to bubble loudly. It fermented over the edge and all over the desk. Draco and I stood up, unsure of whether the potion was deadly or not. I had known Draco wasn't the best at potions, but I didn't think he was this careless.

"Scourgify," Snape said and all of the potion went back into the cauldron. "Obviously you weren't paying attention to what you were doing, detention, both of you!"

"What? Professor!" Draco protested.

"Sorry Marks dragged you down with her Draco, but those are the rules,"

"Great, thanks, Marks," Draco mumbled.

"Detention, tonight, for both of you. You will be cleaning all of the cauldrons in the dungeon, without magic,"

"Come on professor, spending an evening with Marks is detention by itself! Doing physical labor like some Muggle is just cruel!"

"Silence, Draco," Snape said, and gave him a piercing look. "Tonight, at seven, and you won't leave until you're done."

Draco sighed in annoyance and sat back in his chair. We waited for everyone else to finish, banned by Snape to try making the potion again. I was annoyed with having my first detention of the year, I thought of myself as a good student. I usually had one or two detentions a year, but I had been trying to stay out of trouble.

As the class wrapped up I started feeling my drowsiness return. I was getting crankier by the minute, I was tired and all I wanted to do was get out of the classroom and take a nap. Now, I had time to eat, maybe take an hour nap and go to detention.

After wolfing down a dinner I went up into my room to try and get some sleep.

"Ready for detention tonight? I know you must be excited to get some alone time with me; but no Marks, I will not have pity sex with you," Draco drawled as I made my way up to my room.

"Draco, please just shut up," I exacerbated, all I wanted was a little bit of sleep.

"Draco! She just called you by your first name! How dare she!" Pansy screeched.

Draco looked up at me, and for a second I saw his eyes soften. I knew it meant a lot to him for me to not call him by his last name as usual; but I wish he'd do the same for me. I knew I'd slipped, but I was just so tired.

I sighed in annoyance and before Draco could come up with a retort, I went up into my room. I put in a pair of headphones, set my alarm for seven, and passed out.

It seemed only seconds later my alarm was blaring, forcing me to wake up. I groaned, a nap hadn't helped much.

I headed down to the dungeon where Snape was waiting for me, Draco came down a few minutes later.

"Get started, I'm not going to stay here and suffer along with you," Snape said and walked out of the room. There were at least 100 cauldrons, all with black goo caked inside and out. There were rubber gloves and sponges lying next to them.

"Guess we better get started," I said, reaching for a pair of gloves.

"Wait," Draco said, grabbing my arm. "Don't you want to mess around a little bit? We're all alone." He turned me around and held me close to him.

"I just want to get this over with," I exasperated, I was so tired.

"Come on, baby," he said, kissing the side of my neck. "You were so tense today, you need to relax."

"Because, _Draco_, we stayed up all night and I'm tired," I snapped, adding emphasis to his first name.

"Please, Amy," he whispered. "I can't just sit here with you next to me, I just can't control myself," he said, running his hand down my back.

That had been what I wanted to hear, he actually called me by my first name. It was probably just because he wanted to fool around, but the thought was still there.

"Alright, but we are in detention you know, we can't stay all night,"

"You are no fun," he said, but gave me a long kiss. He backed me against Snape's desk, pressing himself against me. He lifted my leg up and wrapped it around his waist, running his hand up my thigh. I was wearing the usual Hogwarts uniform, meaning Draco had easy access to everything. Draco's breath hitched in his throat as his hands crept higher up my thigh. Draco's lips went from mine to my neck, things were getting heated pretty fasted. I wasn't sure if I wanted it to stop, I'd forgotten all about detention and my fatigue. I'd also forgotten that I was on Snape's desk, and that he could walk in at any moment. Draco reached for the buttons on my shirt, hastily undoing them and throwing my shirt off to the side. It was cold in the dungeon, I was shivering from that and the shivers Draco gave me whenever he touched me. Draco ran his cold hands up my stomach, settling on my breast.

"My turn," I mouthed.

I pushed Draco away from me and pinned him against the desk. I unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. I'd never seen Draco shirtless before, five years of Quidditch had made him lean and toned. I ran my fingers over his abs and up to his neck, pulling him into a lustful kiss.

"I want you," he broke away and said. I looked into his silver eyes and there was nothing but lust in them. He was breathing heavily, one of his hands were intertwined in my hair; the other on the small of my back.

"Right here? On Snape's desk?" I giggled, it would probably be the most action this room had ever seen.

"I need you now,"

He flipped us around so I was pinned against the desk. He picked me up and placed me on the edge of the desk. I was starting to have second thoughts about this. I wasn't a virgin, I'd lost it to a Huffelpuff boy I'd been dating late last year; but I wasn't about to give it all away to someone I wasn't technically dating. Draco was reaching for my skirt when we heard footsteps coming towards the room. We looked at each other in horror and scrambled to get our shirts back on. I only had three buttons up when Snape opened the door. He examined our heavy breathing, the fact that we hadn't gotten anything cleaned and the fact that we both looked panicked.

"I don't know what is going on here or what you are up to but I shouldn't have to remind you that you are in detention. You are here to be punished, so I suggest you start cleaning,"

I turned my back to Snape and quickly buttoned up the rest of my shirt. I grabbed the bucket of water and started scrubbing the nearest cauldron; Draco followed suit.

"Clearly there is something going on here, I assume it's your fault, Marks," Snape drawled, sitting down at his desk.

I ignored his accusation, we were already lucky Snape hadn't pursued his suspicions; I wasn't going to antagonize Snape any further.

Draco and I gave each other identical looks of relief and then began scrubbing.

The detention took hours, my arm was ready to pop off by the time we were finished. Draco and I walked back to the dormitory, rubbing our tired muscles.

"I must say that was the best detention I ever had," Draco said, smiling at me. "I wish Snape hadn't interrupted us."

"Yeah, we'll have to finish that sometime," I said.

We walked into the common room, it was after one and no one was still awake. Luckily it was Friday and I could sleep in tomorrow; my drowsiness was returning.

"I'll see you around, beautiful," he whispered, giving me a small kiss.

"I hope it's soon, I've been spoiled by getting to spend these last two nights with you,"

"It'll be as soon as possible, I promise," he gave me one last kiss before disappearing into the dormitory. I headed up to mine and dropped into bed, dreaming of silver eyes.

A/N: Woo long chapter this time. I thought about splitting this up but I don't think people like reading a story with a million chapters so the chapters will probably ve longer. You got some nice fluff and some more fun stuff in this one. Please review if you get through it all :)


	7. Chapter 7  Christmas

Throughout the next few weeks Draco and I became closer in our "relationship". Every few days we'd sneak into the prefect's common room and be together, even the insults in public were getting less extreme. People seemed to notice we worked together more often, but nobody said much after awhile. I loved working in Potions with him, as long as I did most of the work; I didn't need anymore detentions. Christmas was fast approaching at Hogwarts, and I'd decided to stay here for the holidays. My parents were visiting my sister for a week, but my schedule couldn't make it work. I was a little sad about that, my sister and I were very close and I hadn't seen her since the summer. I was happy, though, because Draco was staying and was promising me a surprise.

"I wish you'd tell me what my Christmas present is," I pouted as we laid together on the couch one night.

"It's a surprise," Draco repeated. "I've told you so many times now."

"I know, I just can't wait," I said.

"It'll be worth it," he said, kissing my forehead. "So, I'd like to throw something out there. How about you meet me on the cliff by the Shrieking Shack on the next Hogsmeade trip?"

"The one tomorrow? I guess I have no other option but to say yes,"

"Nope, you have to," Draco joked. "Or else."

"It's getting late, we should probably go to bed," I said, looking out the window as the sky started to brighten.

"I guess you're right, you'll want to be rested for later," he said, getting up off the couch we had been laying on.

"I'll see you there at two," he said, giving me a light kiss. I looked up into his eyes and smiled, I was really happy with Draco.

After a few hours sleep I woke up and was excited for the day. I felt well rested despite my lack of sleep, today was Draco's surprise and it was becoming closer to Christmas. It had always been my favorite holiday, mostly because everybody forgot their differences and problems for one day. I got dressed in warm, but flattering clothes and went down to the Great Hall with everyone else attending the village.

"Harry!" I called.

Harry looked behind him and smiled as he saw me. He made his way over to me, Ron trailing behind him.

"Hey, Ron," I smiled. Ron and I weren't as close as Harry and I, but we were still friends.

"Hey, Amy," Ron said. He smiled at me, but seem distracted by something.

"What are you guys up to?"

"Just wanted to get out of the castle, I hear Honeyduke's has some Christmas special going on. Want to come with us?" Harry asked.

"Sure, I just have to be back here by two,"

"Why?" Harry asked innocently enough.

"I have to meet with Snape about an extra credit assignment," I lied. I'd become better at coming up with excuses lately, I'd had to on several occasions.

"Extra credit with Snape? What did you do to deserve that?" Ron asked. His eyes had widened like I'd said I was taking a hike to the Forbidden Forest.

"Because I like Potions, not Snape," I replied. "I've been looking into more advanced stuff that could help me become a professional potions maker after Hogwarts."

That part was true at least, I enjoyed potions so much I felt that's what I wanted to do after I graduated at Hogwarts. I also had been looking into the marks I'd need and extra credit potions was essential. I just hadn't exactly been talking to Snape about it, I tried to avoid it as much as I can, even if it started cutting into my future. I set a mental note with myself to follow through with my lie sometime soon. I snapped back to reality as everyone started to head out.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and I walked all around Hogsmeade. Honeyduke's was indeed having a Christmas sale, and I ended up buying my sister some toffees that made you sing Christmas carols. My sister was a witch, but I don't think she would know the effect that they would have. We ended up in the Three Broomsticks and shared Butter Beers together to warm up.

"Oh, hey it's two, I have to get going," I said.

"Have fun with Snape, we'll come mop up your body after Snape's done with it," Ron said.

"I'm glad I have such considerate friends I can depend on," I joked.

"Later," they all said as I headed out.

I doubled back towards the Shrieking Shack where I could barely contain my excitement.

"Amy!" a voice called.

I looked over and saw Draco waiting for me. He was wearing all black robes with a silver and green scarf tied around his neck. His hair was its usual slicked back, but he was smiling instead of his usual sneer. I walked towards him and he gave me a hug and small kiss on the lips.

"Ready for your surprise?" he asked.

I nodded energetically.

"Well, I figured we'd take a ride and then you'd get it,"

"A ride? What do you mean?"

It was then that I noticed Draco's Nimbus 2001 leaning against a nearby tree. My stomach started to turn, I wasn't the biggest fan of flying; my small fear of heights became crippling when I was in the air held up by a piece of wood. I preferred Apparating, I'd picked it up quickly when we'd learned this year. It was much quicker, even if it made me a little sick. Draco saw my apprehension and gave me a small smile.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall. I'm a Quidditch player, remember? You won't get your surprise if you don't go,"

"Oh, alright," I said.

Draco mounted his broom and offered his hand to help me. Before we took off I wrapped my arms tightly around his face, burying my face into his back. If we got too high and I looked down I might not be able to do it. I felt the wind rush as we took off, and my stomach gave en excited jolt. Draco easily maneuvered through the trees, he really was a good flier. I hoped Draco would be kind enough not to do any nosedives or inversions, it was tough to say with him though. After a few minutes of flying around I started to relax and even dared to dislodge my head from Draco's back to look around. The trees were one large mass of green topped with white snow that glittered in the sunlight. Everything looked like a Christmas card, the shops were lined with snows, shoppers bustling around, and the wind brought up a light snowfall. I leaned my head on Draco's shoulder, watching as the world grew smaller and smaller. We flew around for another few minutes before Draco set us down onto the ground. I dismounted, and my legs felt shaky, I almost fell over. Draco wrapped his arm around my waist and held me up.

"Was it fun?" he asked, sitting down into the snow.

"Yeah," I breathed, my stomach didn't agree as much.

"Ready for your surprise?" Draco asked with a coy smile. "Close your eyes."

As I did I felt Draco drop something cool and light into my hands. I opened and I saw a silver necklace in my palm. It had a small silver dragon as the charm with bright green emerald eyes. It was an enchanted necklace, the dragon was curling itself around something, blinking its bright eyes up at me. As it uncurled itself, I saw it was protecting a silver heart with the initials _D.M. _on it.

"This is amazing," I whispered, my eyes alight.

Draco held it up and tied it around my neck. The dragon purred in enjoyment and curled tighter around the heart.

"Thank you," I whispered.

Draco smiled at me, leaned forward and gave me a small kiss. He tangled his fingers in my hair, deepening the kiss. I ran my hands along his arms, loving the way they wrapped around me and made me feel safe.

"Amy?" a voice called.

I looked over into the clearing and my eyes widened. Harry was there, a shocked and confused look on his face. He surveyed the scene, Draco and I so close, it didn't matter how long he'd been standing there; it was obvious what was going on. I quickly stood up and walked over to Harry.

"Harry, this isn't what it looks like,"

"No? Funny, because it looks like it's my friend making out with my worst enemy. So, tell me then, what is it?" Harry snapped.

"Shove off, Potter, this doesn't concern you,"

"I think it does, Malfoy, but I'm not talking to you. I can't believe you Amy, Malfoy's nothing but a slimy coward. What could you possibly see in him?"

"You wouldn't understand, that's why I didn't tell you,"

"Oh, don't give me that crap Amy. I knew you'd been keeping something from me, but I couldn't imagine it was something as disgusting as this." he sneered. His eyes were hard as they bore into mine.

"Harry, please….don't be like this," I pleaded.

"No, there's no way you can have me as a friend and date this slime ball,"

"You're not being fair!" I shouted, my anger starting to rise. "Why do you think I didn't tell you about this? I knew you'd act like this."

"Whatever, you go have fun, I knew you were really a Slytherin inside," Harry said, and walked away. I watched him leave, my anger ebbing away. I looked back towards Draco, who was leaning back, a nonchalant expression on his face.

"Well, we're going to have to start dealing with everyone, I'm sure Potter's going to blab to everybody when he gets back,"

I wheeled around and turned on him. "That's what you're worried about? Harry's my best friend, I don't want to lose him,"

"It's not like it's much of a loss,"

I took a deep breath, the past month I'd spent with Draco had taught me patience. I learned Draco often would say things without thinking, and sometimes I needed to breathe before getting angry. I was having trouble with the not getting angry part.

"You have me, what would you need Potter for?"

"Draco, please stop talking," I breathed, trying to count to ten in my head.

"What?" Draco asked innocently.

"Let's just go back to the castle,"

I was starting to get a headache and I needed to relax. Draco shrugged but walked back with me towards the castle. We parted ways before we got back, Draco headed to the common room and I headed to Snape's classroom to follow through with my lie. I was in no mood to deal with Snape, but I needed something to keep me busy. I knocked lightly on the door and opened it. Snape was sitting at his desk, reading through pieces of parchment.

"What is so important that you had to bother me?" Snape asked.

"I was just wondering if you'd considered if I could do any extra credit to get higher marks on my N.E.W.T's?"

"Why do you need extra credit?" Snape asked. He had yet to actually look up from his grading, which agitated me a little bit.

"Because I'd like to be a potion's maker when I leave here, and I need to get top marks this year,"

"Fine, if you'd like to suck up more I'll give you a list of books to check out," he scribbled a list of books a piece of paper and threw it towards me.

"Thanks," I muttered, turning to leave. Snape looked up at me for the first time and stared at me. His eyes moved down and rested on the necklace Draco had given me. His eyes narrowed and recognition settled in his features.

"Have you been stealing miss Marks?"

"No, this is nothing," I said, putting the necklace underneath my shirt. The dragon growled at the sudden movement.

"I know for a fact that Lucius Malfoy gave a necklace oddly similar to that one to Draco a few years ago. How strange it should end up in your possession," Snape said. He was slowly rising out of his chair and walking towards me.

"Why would I have something like that? This was a Christmas gift. So, thanks for the list and I'll leave," I turned but Snape yelled "Stop!" and for some reason I stopped. I turned back around to see Snape eyes boring into me.

"Where did you get that necklace?" he whispered. "Tell me the truth."

"I said it was a gift, I don't need to tell you from who,"

"You don't think so? _Legilimens_," Snape said.

I didn't know what Snape had done, I'd never heard of that spell before. All I knew is that memories were flashing in front of my eyes. Flashes of my past and present were mixing together. I didn't know how to fight it, I didn't even really know what was happening. Suddenly, I saw Draco and I the first time we kissed, my heart began to race.

"No," I whispered, trying to fight however I could.

The last thing I saw was Draco tying the necklace around my neck. The spell broke and I found myself staring at Snape. He was smirking an evil smile at me. There was a twinkle in his eye I didn't like.

"That was private!" I yelled. "You can't do that."

"I suspected a crime, but I see something else is going on. You're more of a Slytherin than I gave you credit for."

"I am not, you don't know what you're talking about," I snapped.

It didn't deter Snape, however, he was still smirking at me like someone had cancelled Christmas. I sighed in annoyance and left the dungeon. I went up to the common room and collapsed into my bed. Now that Harry was furious at me, it didn't help that Snape had seen my most private memories. One of them might tell the whole school about Draco and I, that was more stress than I needed right now. I took out the necklace from underneath my shirt and held it in my hand. The dragon blew out a tiny puff of smoke and closed its emerald eyes. My mind was racing, but somehow it seemed to calm me down. I never thought Christmas could be this stressful.

A/N: I have been sooooo tired, sorry it took so long. I pretty promise it won't be so long next time :)


	8. Chapter 8 Peace

I opened my eyes the next morning and relished in the peacefulness of not being fully awake. A second later, I remembered what had happened the day before. Harry knew about Draco and I, and Snape had seen my most private moments. I felt a small vibration on my chest and looked down, smiling as I saw the silver dragon necklace. I never wanted to get out of this bed, nothing was wrong when I was so warm and cozy. I could pretend Draco and I were together and Harry could give me his blessing to date him. Unfortunately, my bladder had other plans and I forced myself to get up and start Christmas Eve.

"Shove off first year," I heard a familiar voice drawl.

A terrified first year scurried out of the dungeon and disappeared out of sight. Draco flopped down on the chair, putting his feet around the side.

"How's my favorite lady?" he asked, spotting me as I walked down the stairs.

"Tired, wearing no makeup, plus I haven't showered so I probably smell like a troll," I sighed, sitting down in the chair beside him.

"I'll have you know I happen to find troll smell extremely sexy," he said in the most serious of tones.

"Then you're in luck, I smell extra terrible this fine morning," I said sarcastically. I was still tired, it was nice being with Draco, it took my mind off Harry.

"Then get that sexy troll butt over here, I scared off that first year so we could be alone."

I got up and sat down on his lap, as he pulled me in to an embrace. He put his nose into my hair and inhaled.

"Yep, eau de troll, wonderful," he then kissed the side of my head. "So, do you like your gift?"

"Of course, it's beautiful," I whispered.

"But?" he asked, sensing my hesitation.

"I just wish Harry wasn't mad at me."

"Come on, don't let Potter ruin this moment, he's not worth it."

"He's my friend, that's all there is to it. I just wish he could go public with our relationship. Harry's right, secrets aren't good. Besides, it's not like this a bad thing."

"Of course not, I just didn't think either of us were ready."

"I could be! Honestly, I don't care anymore, I just want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too, I just...," he trailed off.

"Please don't say anything with the words half or breed in them, my foot is within kicking distance of your genitals," I threatened, raising my eyebrows for emphasis.

"It's just because of your...not full bodily fluids?"

I sighed, but Draco gave me a coy smile that seemed to melt my anger.

"I hate that smile, you use your powers for evil instead of good,"

"Alright, I'll do something good, I promise if by the end of the year we haven't announced our relationship I will stand up in the Great Hall and give you a big kiss in front of everyone."

"Seriously?" I questioned.

"Promise," he said, giving me a small kiss.

"I will hold you to that I hope you know."

"I'm sure I'll find a way to weasel out of it by that time," he smiled.

"Foot, balls, kicking in progress," I said, raising my foot.

"Ok, ok, it was a joke," he said, protecting his lower region by pushing me off of him. I landed on the floor with a thud, narrowly missing the corner of the coffee table. I stood up, glaring at him with my hands perched on my hips.

"You're right, it is time for breakfast." He stood up and walked towards the door, me trailing behind him, still with the shocked look on my face.

"I'll talk to you later," he said as we approached the Great Hall.

"Wait, you're not going to apologize for almost splitting my head in two?"

Draco leaned forward and give me a kiss on the head.

"Better?" he asked.

"I guess you're off the hook,"

We walked into the Great Hall separately, sitting at opposite sides of the table. I sat down next to Harry, who gave no recognition that he had seen me.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

Harry continued eating his muffin, staring fixedly at the pumpkin juice in his goblet. His eyes glanced towards the necklace shining around my neck. I could see his mind putting two and two together as the initials revealed themselves. He leaned forward and took a drink, then abandoned his muffin (which disappeared instantly) and walked away. I sighed in frustration, tearing large chunks out of a piece of wheat toast. My elated mood had suddenly diminished.

"Don't worry about Harry, he'll get over it," Hermione said, sliding over towards me. I was happy that Hermione was on my side, she was the only girl that I could connect with. I sighed, running a hand through my disheveled hair.

"I wish he wasn't so mad, it's not a big deal."

"Not to you, but it is Malfoy you're dating."

"Shh, not so loud! Nobody besides Harry was supposed to be know. I guess he told you then?" I asked, looking around to make sure nobody had overheard.

"Of course he did, but I've known for months now. Harry and Ron may not see what's right in front of their faces, but I've noticed. I see the way you look at each other, the way your insults have gotten less creative and especially your terrible choices for make out spots," she said, a smug look on her face. I could tell she'd been dying to tell someone that secret for awhile now.

"So, I'm dying to know, why Malfoy?"

I smiled, I'd been asking myself that question for months now; putting it into words was nearly impossible.

"It's the way he makes me feel, like I'm the only thing that matters to him. Every time he holds me, it's like he's worried I'll slip away if he lets me go. He makes me feel needed, special, like he only has eyes for me," I said. I couldn't help but smile as I said it, putting it into words made it feel more real. This wasn't just some fling, this could really be something special.

"I knew you two were in love,"Hermione said smugly.

I coughed up part of juice, "We are not in love."

"Yes, you are," she said with conviction.

"We aren't even technically dating, if he loved me then he wouldn't be afraid to show it in public."

"You'll get there, and don't worry, I won't say I told you so."

"We won't have a chance if Harry won't forgive me, I wish he'd just get over it."

"He'll get over it, it's mostly because you kept such a big thing from him. You know how he is," Hermione said and shrugged. "I for one think it's cute, the part with you being happy, the part with Malfoy is just gross, sorry."

"Trust me, I used to think the same way," I said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Harry will turn around. I'm going to the library, I'll see you later."

I got up shortly after and went back to the dungeon. I flopped down by the fire with an advanced potions book, I'm such a dork. A few younger students came in, but none bothered to stay inside with no homework to do. Draco came down awhile later, the common room was still deserted so he sat down next to me.

"You're boring, it's Christmas Eve and you're studying!" he said.

"You're so charming, take me now,"

"Come on, let's go outside," he said, pouting those perfect lips of his.

I sighed in annoyance, "Wouldn't somebody see us?"

"We'll be careful, now come on!" he said, dragging me by my arm halfway across the floor.

"Alright! Just let me grab a coat,"

"Take mine," he said, shrugging it off and wrapping it around me. I looked up at him, that one stupid gesture was one of the sweetest things anyone had ever done for me. He looked back at me as he grabbed another coat. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said, but couldn't keep the smile off my face. It wasn't the most amazing thing, but it really showed me that he cared about me. I put it on, the sleeves were too long and it was too big, but it smelled like him.

We walked outside separately and met back up in a secluded part of the grounds. Not many people had stayed home for the holidays, so it wasn't too hard to find somewhere to be. I walked a few feet away from Draco, admiring the way the snow sprinkled on the trees when I felt something hit the back of my head. I turned around to see Draco clutching a handful of snow, poised for another attack.

"You do not want to start this," I whispered, crouching down to scoop up a pile of snow. Draco threw his, I ducked, and threw mine at him. It missed by inches, I picked up another and without hesitation threw it at his head. It grazed his cheek as one of his hit my side. Our attacks went back and forth until both of us were covered in snow. I finally held up my hands in a truce and fell down beside him. I turned my head to face him, a smile playing on my lips.

"I really like spending time with you," I said.

"Me too," Draco replied.

I was so content lying here with Draco, everything was so serene and perfect. I never wanted this moment to end. My gaze went to behind Draco and I saw a figure sitting by himself. There was no mistaking the jet black hair and glasses, as if the malevolent stare wasn't enough identification. The moment ended as I realized that things weren't perfect, I had to do something about Harry and I.


	9. Chapter 9 Broken

I decided to leave Harry alone until the holidays were over in an attempt to give him time to cool down. It didn't seem to help much as my daily attempts at conversation were completely ignored. Hermione wasn't much help, she only told me to be patient. I had sent him a large box of chocolate frogs but had not received any confirmation it had been received or reciprocated. I had received new dress robes from my parents and various things from my two siblings. Hermione had given me a book (as per usual) and Draco had given me a romantic night in addition to my necklace.

I'd hoped after the initial shock wore off and classes start, maybe then Harry would forgive me. Like so many other occasions I was wrong again. The relationship between Draco and I had settled into something I could almost call normal. We still hid amongst the shadows whenever we wanted time alone, his violent outbursts hadn't sprung up since we had started dating; I was extremely grateful for that fact. I had finally remembered to start hiding the dragon necklace behind my shirt, and so far no one else had discovered it. Harry refused to work with me in class, my defense against the dark arts grade was plummeting as a result. Most of the time I was forced to work by myself as Draco and I couldn't be seen working together too often. Snape was particularly cherry towards me, I think it was his favorite feeling knowing he had something over somebody he disliked.

The weeks blended into months with no change in the relationship, it had become a sea of homework, Draco and advanced potion making. My grades had leveled out, except DADA, which was still abysmal. Harry had not shown any indication of forgiveness, I actually been a little surprised he could hold a grudge for this long.I still expressed my concerns to Draco whenever I passed Harry in the corridors.

"I just wish he'd say something to me, anger would be better than nothing."

Draco looked up from his position at my neck. "Could you please not much Potter when I'm in your vicinity? It's a worse mood killer than...well, Potter himself."

"You're so helpful," I said sarcastically. I pushed him off me and crossed my arms. I leaned against the corridor wall, my mind still on Harry.

"How about I just kill him off? Would that make things better? Then you wouldn't be so worried," he pouted.

I glared at him, but he gave me an innocent shrug. "I thought it was a good idea."

We heard footsteps echoing towards us, and we instantly broke apart.

"Don't you dare call my mother a mud-blood Malfoy!" I yelled with as much conviction I could muster.

"Then don't call my mother an ice queen!" he yelled, which sounded just as convincing as mine. Hopefully the someone coming towards us was either deaf or extremely dim witted.

As the someone came closer I saw the jade green eyes and tousled black hair.

"Harry!" I called, running towards him. As usual he ignored me completely, I figured I'd at least try.

"Potter!" Draco called. For an unknown reason, Harry stopped. "Amy wants to talk to you."

Harry sighed in annoyance, but still turned around and looked at me for the first time in months.

"What?" he asked with a slight edge of boredom in his tone.

"I just want to talk to you, I miss you."

"About what? Are you really a Death Eater? Is your name even Amy? I'm tired of secrets, and I'm tired of you. So why don't you and Malfoy go and find a place to keep all sorts of secrets from each other."

His words stung like a knife in the back. I think I wished I would've just let him keep walking and continue having a peaceful moment with Draco.

"How dare you take to her like that!" Draco yelled, drawing his wand from his pocket. Harry was quicker though, and in a blink of an eye both boys stood poised for an attack. Their eyes were locked, waiting for the other to strike.

"Will you two stop it, this is ridiculous," I sighed. Boys were all the same, the second a conflict arose it was wands first, talk later.

"I will when Potter apologizes," Draco said.

"Wow, you've really got Malfoy trained, a Blast Ended Skewert has more spine than him. I wouldn't be surprised if flowers sprouted from the end of his wand."

"_Stupefy!_" Draco yelled.

Harry was too quick for him, he yelled "_Expelliarmus_!" and Draco's wand flew out of his hand and down to the floor. Draco scrambled to pick it up but Harry picked it up first.

"No, I'm done with this, it's now or never, Amy. You can't have both, it's me or him."

"What? Harry that's not fair!"

"Yeah, Potter, she's going to pick me anyway, why put yourself through that humiliation? Amy, let's get out of here."

I stayed rooted to that spot, I wasn't sure who I was going to pick. I wish Draco wasn't so sure I'd pick him.

"Yeah, go, prove me right," Harry said, his eyes hard.

I looked longingly at Draco, I wanted so badly to turn around and walk away with him. We could be happy, I might even love him. I knew in my heart what I had to do, I couldn't throw away a friendship over someone who wouldn't be with me in public.

"Draco, please don't get mad...," I started.

Realization dawned on Draco's face, I was picking Harry over him. His eyes narrowed to slits, he looked like he was fighting over whether to be hurt or furious. His hands balled into fists, and I caught a glimmer of pain flash across his steel eyes. I was just as hurt as he was, but I knew this had to it.

"You're picking Potter over me?" Draco whispered.

In one swift movement Draco grabbed me by my hair and pinned me against the wall. I felt my jaw bruise and I let out a whimper of pain.

"I hate you, I was only using you, everything I ever said to you was a lie. You really think I could ever be with a filthy half-breed like you?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry," I replied.

"Leave her alone, Malfoy!" Harry shouted.

"Don't you ever come near me again," he said. He grabbed my neck and I prepared for him to choke me. Instead he grabbed the chain around my neck and ripped it away. I heard the dragon growl as it was torn from me. Draco gave me one last glare and walked away, the necklace clutched in his fist. My chest felt heavy, despite the loss of the necklace my heart felt like it had fallen out of my chest. I took shaky breaths, fighting the tears brimming behind my eyes. Harry walked over and put his arm around me.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk," he said sympathetically.

"It's ok, it was just Malfoy after all," I whispered.


	10. Chapter 10  One Bite

Having Harry back on my side felt like a hollow victory. Draco wouldn't even look at me, I didn't even dare to try and talk to him. I'd never seen Harry so cheerful, and he used every opportunity to bash Draco.

"I knew I was better than him, I can't believe he thought you'd pick him," he said during a particularly boring Divination class.

"Yeah," I muttered. Every so often I'd catch myself clutching my neck where the necklace used to be. I missed the way the dragon would shift every few hours, reminding me that it was still there; and that Draco was still with me. Now, I felt hollow and like something was missing. I never imagined I could feel this way about anyone, much less someone I used to despise. Every time I thought about him it caused a twinge in my chest that threatened to bring a flood of tears. I never let myself show any pain in front of anyone else, when I was by myself nothing held me back.

"My dear, are you having a vision?" Professor Trelawney asked as she drifted towards me.

I jumped up, I hadn't even heard her coming towards me.

"No, I...I just dozed off for a second," I said, failing to come up with a better excuse.

"Are you sure? Did you see anything? Any signs?" she asked hopefully. I think she was hoping that somebody in the room would have a real vision for once.

"No, sorry," I muttered.

She muttered something incoherent and flitted away from me, clearly agitated.

"You alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, fine," I mumbled, sitting back in my chair. I couldn't focus on anything the entire class, or the rest of the day, or the rest of the week. Hermione was as sympathetic as she could be, she could at least see how this was affecting me. Harry was so blissful, and it was starting to get to me. I was getting frustrated that he could be so happy when I was so miserable, it just didn't seem like him. I couldn't catch Draco's eyes during class or in the corridors, a glimpse would give me hope that we could still be together.

It was a boring Potions class when I finally got a break to talk to Draco. I was preparing to work with Harry when Snape cut us off.

"I've been far too generous with you, I think I'll pick who your partners are today. Potter, how about you work with Goyle and Marks you work with Malfoy." A sinister look came across his face when he knew he would be causing some level of chaos. Draco sighed in annoyance as he gathered his books and settled down next to me. He sat as far away from me as possible and stared at his book, determined not give me any attention. I decided to just start making the potion, deciding to try some sort of conversation when things settled down. There was a 20 minute wait until we could add the next ingredient when I decided to try some conversation.

"Can you just talk to me about this?" I whispered.

A flash of annoyance crossed his face, but he didn't say a word to me.

"Please, just look at me," I pleaded. I reached my hand over and put it on his thigh. He jumped in surprise and glared at me.

"Don't touch me," he spat.

"Let me explain, I miss you." Tears welled up in my eyes but I fought them back.

"Marks, pay attention or you both will receive detention," Snape said, glaring at the both of us. I picked up a bottle of unknown liquid and started pouring it into the cauldron.

"What are you doing?" Draco yelled. He grabbed my wrist and tried to stop me from ruining our potion but one drop managed to get in. The cauldron turned black, and before Draco could scramble to cover it up Snape was beside us.

"Careless work as usual, detention tonight for the both of you," he said. "Meet me here at seven tonight."

Despite it being detention, I couldn't be more excited. Alone time with Draco was exactly what I needed, I'd make him listen to me no matter what.

I headed down to Snape's dungeon that night, a pit in my stomach. I'd be spending more time with Draco tonight than I had since we broke up. I saw Draco walking behind me as I walked down the stairway.

"Draco, can I talk to you?" I asked, stopping to let him catch up to me. He fell in step beside me, but didn't say anything.

"Come on, Draco, you can't still be mad at me."

He stopped and I stopped beside him, my heart racing. He looked over at me and I smiled, I knew he would cave in eventually. Draco raised his hand and I braced myself for a gentle touch. He backed me against the wall, I guess my low cut shirt had worked after all. Then Draco took my arm and twisted it behind my back.

"Draco, that kind of hurts," I said.

He ignored me, and twisted it further up my back. I whimpered in pain, it felt like my shoulder was going to dislocate at any second.

"I don't love you, I don't want to be with you, I hate you. You need to get that through your head, we will never be together," he snapped. He was glaring into my eyes, a death grip on my wrist.

"Please, Draco, I...I love you," I cried, that had to soften him, I had never said that to anyone before.

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well I don't love you," he replied. It felt like someone had stabbed me in the chest, it killed me to be so rejected like that.

"Please, don't do this," I whispered. I didn't care how desperate I was being, I needed him to say that he takes it all back and that he loves me.

"Amy! Get it through your head, I hate you. Maybe if you hadn't chosen Potter over me we could've worked things out but you blew it. Let's just get this over with so I never have to talk to you again," he said. He released my arm and started walking towards Snape's office. I took deep breaths and followed him, trying not to release the tears threatening to come to the surface. In a few minutes I walked into Snape's office behind Draco.

"Tonight you will be going into the Forbidden Forest to collect the ingredients that you wasted earlier today. When you've collected everything return here," he said, barely looking up at us as he said it. He handed Draco the list and waved us out of his office. I peeked over at the list and groaned, the list was huge and looked like stuff that was pretty hard to find. We stopped as we approached the edge of the forest. I was getting nervous, I'd never been in the forest before, but having Draco made me feel a little better.

"I'll take this half, you take this half. I'm going to go this way and you can go that way, I don't want to have to babysit you all night," he said, tearing the parchment in half.

"Draco, I don't want to go in there by myself," I said.

"You have a wand, use it," he said sarcastically.

I watched him venture deep into the forest, not glancing back towards me. I reached into my pocket and withdrew my wand.

"_Lumos_," I whispered, and started walking into the forest.

I started collecting a few ingredients, venturing deeper and deeper into the forest. I saw no sign of Draco, but I could hear something rustling around behind me. I tried not to focus too much on it, but my heart was racing in my chest. I looked up at the patch of sky I could see through the dense trees and the moon illuminated my path. The moon looked to be nearly full, which didn't make me feel any better. I didn't come across any sort of animals on my way, which didn't feel normal. I'd never been in the forest, but I figured I'd come across some sort of creature besides myself. The sound of a twig snapping made me jump, swinging my wand to face behind me. Something was definitely there, I wish I could see what it was. I could hear something breathing heavily somewhere around me, my heart felt like it would break out of my chest.

"Draco? Is that you?" I whispered.

I saw someone or something walk forward towards me, their breathing heavy. They weren't attempting to be quiet anymore. I started to back away, I was trying to think of s spell to use, but nothing was coming to mind. I went blank, I could see that a person was walking closer and closer to me. They came within in the light of my wand and I saw a dirty man with large, yellow teeth. His hair was greasy, and he had a crazed look in his eyes. I had no idea who he was, but he was eyeing me like I was a piece of meat.

"Please, leave me alone," I whispered pathetically.

"Don't worry, little girl, this won't take long," he growled.

He came within a few paces from me. I could smell the stench of earth, and I could see the blood stains on his pointed teeth. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards him, the stench was so overpowering now. He brought my wrist up to his nose, smelling it. His tongue grazed my skin, it felt like he was tasting me.

"You taste so sweet," he said in a sadistic tone.

"Are you a werewolf?" I asked shakily. From this distance I could see his long, sharp nails and the wolf-like look in his eyes.

"You're a smart one, it's not the full moon but I still crave flesh,"

He pushed me down into the dirt and leaned over me. I turned my head and a tear streaked down my face. I didn't know where my wand had ended up, this felt like the end. If I lived I'd be cursed forever, and if I didn't...

He leaned down towards my neck, taking another smell from my skin. He licked his lips and bared his teeth. I felt a sharp nail graze my skin and I braced myself for the puncture.

"Fenrir!" I heard a voice call.

The teeth left my skin momentarily to look over to the right. A woman and a boy were walking towards us, I felt a sense of relief flood through me.

"I found a midnight snack," he growled.

"Come on, Fenrir, you weren't even supposed to be here until next week you don't need to eat some poor animal," I heard a familiar voice say.

"Draco, help me!" I shouted.

"Shh, he won't save you," Fenrir said, covering my mouth.

I looked up desperately at him, but he wouldn't meet my eyes. He looked nervous, like he didn't want to be here with these people. More tears fell from my eyes as I whined to get Draco's attention.

"If you don't shut it I won't make it quick."

I closed my eyes and waited for the end.


	11. Chapter 11 The End

"Fenrir, come on just leave her alone," Draco said.

I snapped my eyes back open and saw Draco, he still looked nervous, but he had said it with more conviction than before.

"But I'm so hungry, and she tastes so sweet," he growled. He ran a sharp nail across my neck, sharp enough to draw blood. A tongue lapped it up and I shuddered in disgust. At this point I just wanted the pain to be over,

"Get off her," Draco said, his wand pointing at Fenrir's back.

"Draco, what do you think you're doing?" the woman said, laughing.

"I said get off her or I'll curse you."

"You can't be serious, kid, what does it matter to you if I kill her?"

"It doesn't matter, I just didn't want anyone to be hurt,"

"Ahh, but she knows we're here, sorry Draco."

As he said that his nails dug deeper into my neck, ripping apart the flesh. I cried out in pain, my neck felt like it was being torn apart. The pain was white hot and it was dripping out blood by the gallon. I tried to take in a breath but nothing came, I was barely struggling to stay conscious. I could still see, though, and there was a battle going on around me. Draco was throwing curses at Fenrir who was just trying to pin him to the ground. The woman was nowhere to be seen and I couldn't see who was winning. All I could see around me was my blood swimming around me, I didn't know how I was still alive when there was so much blood around me. I could vaguely feel my extremities twitching, but I couldn't stop it. I started coughing up blood, I barely had enough strength to not choke on it. Warm blood slid down my chin and added to the pool surrounding me.

"I'll be seeing you later," Fenrir growled. "And I'll be back for my dinner."

He disappeared into the night, and Draco ran over towards me. He put a hand to my neck and I cried out in pain. It felt like he had stabbed me, I didn't think I could be in more pain until he had touched me.

"I'm so sorry Amy, this is all my fault. You're going to be ok though, I'm going to take you to the hospital wing and they're going to fix you right up," he said as he leaned over me. His voice was cracking, it sounded like he was close to tears. I turned my head and looked at him, he looked so amazing; if I died right now I think I'd be alright. I kept the image of his face in my mind and I started thinking about all of the good times we'd had together. I didn't think of the bad times or the future we could've had together. Things were starting to go numb and fuzzy, this was it then, the end of my life. I wish death wasn't so painful, it felt like somebody was pressing against my neck and making the wound worse. I wish they would be quiet too, I just wanted to sleep and they wouldn't stop talking. There were voices all around me, they were so loud I couldn't stand it. Every breath felt labored and like it was tearing my neck in two. Why wouldn't they let me sleep, I was ok with dying, it would end my pain.

I didn't know how long I felt the horrible pain, but it seemed to be subsiding. I was hoping this meant whoever was trying to keep me alive was finally giving up on me. I was just so tired; I just wanted to sleep. There was a voice calling my name, I wanted them to be quiet, why wouldn't they let me sleep?

"Amy," the voice called.

I struggled to open my eyes and the light that came in was blinding. It felt like I hadn't opened my eyes in days and when I thought about it, it very well could have been. Blurry images were starting to come into focus and I could finally recognize it was Harry who was non stop calling my name. I opened my mouth to say something but all that came out was a weak croaking noise. I wanted to talk to Harry, he clearly wanted to talk to me. I opened my eyes fully but I had lost sight of Harry. Then Madame Pomfrey was by my side, tilting my head upwards to pour water in my mouth. I sputtered and spit most of it out, the second it hit my neck it felt like firewhiskey.

"I know dear, you have to drink something though," she said comfortingly.

She tried to pour more water down my throat and I did my best to keep it down. It burned like the cuts were happening all over again. Then Harry was at my side again and this time I could do more than whisper.

"Harry, what's going on?" I asked.

I was so confused, I knew I was in the hospital wing but how? The last thing I remembered was lying on the forest floor, bleeding; I thought I was dead. I didn't know how I'd gotten here or how I was even still alive.

"You're in the hospital wing, a werewolf ripped open your neck, you nearly died," he said. It looked like he hadn't been sleeping, his eyes were blood red and his hair was messier than usual.

"How long have I been here? I can't remember anything," I said. I propped myself up on my elbows, if I kept my neck stable then I wouldn't feel any more pain. The sudden movement made my head swim but I forced myself to focus on Harry.

"It's been a few days, it's a good thing Malfoy brought you in. I heard Madame Pomfrey talking to Dumbledore and she said if it had been any longer she wouldn't have been able to save you."

"Draco saved me?" I asked. I looked around for him, causing a shooting pain to run up my body. I didn't care though, I kept looking for him, he must be here. He had saved my life, it wasn't possible that he would still be mad. "Where is he?"

"I'm not sure, Dumbledore said he confessed to letting in Fenrir and Bellatrix Lestrange, but I don't know what happened after that."

I struggled to rise out of my bed, but I couldn't feel my legs. Every part of my body felt sore and like I'd been laying in this bed for years. Harry pushed me back down.

"Madame Pomfrey would kill me if she saw you trying to get up, you need to rest."

"I need to see Draco, I need to talk to him," I croaked, tears sliding down my cheeks.

"Alright, I don't think Dumbledore would send him to Azkaban, I'll go look for him, ok?" he asked, getting up from his chair. I nodded, cursing myself for moving my neck, and settled back down. I watched as he left, I hoped he wouldn't take long. It was then I looked around and saw the dozens of flowers surrounding me, along with the occasional sweets. The thought of eating made me queasy, so I leaned over to smell the flowers. It seemed like there was a bouquet from everybody, except Draco. My parents came in next, they were distraught as expected,but I told them not to worry and that I was alright. Since it was close to the end of the year I told them they could go home instead of staying here. They were reluctant at first, but I told them I was being well taken care of.

The door finally opened and I looked up expectedly. It was Dumbledore, and I started to get nervous. I'd never talked face to face with Dumbledore, and he seemed so powerful I was a little intimidated. I never felt like I was smart or talented enough to even be in his presence. He pulled up a chair next to my bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling, Amy?" he asked.

"Alright," I said, I couldn't even come up with anything else to say, I was petrified.

"I just wanted to come here and say how sorry I am for everything that happened that night. Professor Snape was supposed to accompany you into the forest and you were all supposed to stay together. Unfortunately, things don't always go according to plan, but that is life," he said, a smile playing on his lips. "I don't mean to make light of what happened to you, of course. This school and myself apologize for a mistake that a young man made resulting in this incident."

"What happened to Draco?" I interrupted. "Please don't send him to Azkaban, he never meant for me to get hurt."

Dumbledore held up his hand and I instantly shut my mouth.

"I have no intention of sending Mr. Malfoy to Azkaban. I understand that at some point we all make mistakes and that it shouldn't decide our future. The Ministry of Magic has been informed that there was a breach in security and that a student was harmed, but I have chosen not to blame Draco for it."

"Where is he then?" I asked, confused.

"I believe I last saw him sulking around the grounds, I'm sure he'll be up to see you as soon as he feels ready for it," Dumbledore said. "Now, if you don't mind I believe my help is needed in planning a feast in your honor."

"Me? Why?" I asked. I didn't want any attention placed on me after this whole incident. I didn't even want anyone knowing what had happened that night.

"I believe most people want to know what really happened that night, I myself enjoy any excuse to have a feast. Would you prefer we wait to just have the end of the year feast?" he asked, smiling at me.

I nodded my head slightly, trying not to move my neck too much.

"The house elves will be disappointed but I'm sure they will put all of their energy into the next feast. I'll be back to check up on you soon," and with that Dumbledore stood up and walked out. I felt a little better knowing Draco wasn't in trouble, but he still wasn't here to see me. Madame Pomfrey began fussing over me for the next few hours, forcing me to drink more of what I couldn't believe was simply water.

"I did all I could about the scars, but there's only so much magic can do," she said as she held up a mirror. Across the side of my neck and going into my chest were five long gashes.

"The red color may fade in time but I just don't know. We don't know much about these kinds of wounds since most werewolves don't attack unless it's a full moon."

I sighed, it's not like I had been gorgeous before this, but who would want to be with me now? And what if I had werewolf like traits? Madame Pomfrey set the mirror down and gave me a sympathetic look. I laid back down in my bed and tried to fall asleep, I didn't want to think about anything anymore. As soon as I started to drift off I heard the doors open again. It sounded like there was an argument going on and I leaned up to see what was going on.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's too late to visit, you'll have to come back tomorrow,"

"Potter told me Amy's awake I've been here for days, I want to see her,"

"It's ok, Madame Pomfrey," I said.

Draco looked over at the sound of my voice and walked over towards me. My heart started to race, this could either mean we're back together or that he hated me even more. As his face came into detail I became more nervous, he looked angry.

"Amy," he started. He sat down next to me on the bed, despite glaring looks from Madame Pomfrey. "I'm so sorry, I never meant for you to get hurt."

The anger melted from his face and was replaced by total anguish. His eyes traveled to my neck and fixed on my scars.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you, this is all my fault. I understand if you hate me and never want to be with me again."

"Draco, I put up with so much trouble for you," I started. "I almost lost my best friend, I hid from everyone for months and I almost died because of you."

Draco hung his head in shame, but I smiled at him.

"Do you really think after all that I'd just let you go?"

Draco's head shot back up and looked at me. "I did this to you!" he yelled, motioning to my neck.

"No, you saved my life."

Draco sighed and took my hand in his.

"I promise that I will never hurt you again, if you still want to be with me that is."

I squeezed his hand and smiled at him. I would have kissed him, but I didn't think I was strong enough for it.

"So, I don't remember what happened that night, how about you stay here and recount how you saved your damsel in distress," I said, settling down in my bed.

Draco smiled at me. "Well, it's not a very happy story. I was just staring at Fenrir, petrified that he was going to kill you. Then, I just snapped and started cursing him as much as I could. I finally got him away from you, but there was just so much blood. I didn't even think you were still alive by the time I got to you. I tried touching you and you screamed so loud, but at least you were still alive. I just picked you up and took you here, I didn't know what else to do. You've been in here sleeping ever since. I stayed in here all day until they kicked me out, I just didn't want to be here when you woke up; I didn't want you to get angry and hurt yourself."

"You saved my life, I could never be mad at you," I whispered.

"You should hate me."

"But I love you, I'm weird like that," I said and smiled. Draco gave me a weak smile in return, I could tell he was still unsure about things.

"I never thought I'd say this but...I love you, I always have and I always will,"

Draco looked up at me expectedly. I'd never seen him look so vulnerable, and I never dreamed I'd ever hear him say something like that to me. I'd always hoped he would but now that I heard it, it felt unreal. He leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

Draco stayed with me for the rest of the night, eventually falling asleep next to me. I was forced to stay in the hospital wing for the next few days but Harry and Draco came to visit me as much as they could. They had reached a nonverbal agreement to just deal with each other for my sake. They weren't even close to being civil, but they weren't fighting anymore. Harry never brought up me getting back together with Draco, he got it on his own and thankfully didn't get upset. I think him saving my life made it at least tolerable. The full moon came and passed while I was in the Hospital Wing. I didn't transform or have any symptoms besides being a little cranky. I wanted to blame that on being stuck in the hospital though; I hoped I wouldn't have another time during the month I was cranky and unpleasant. Madame Pomfrey finally released me early on the last day before going home. Classes and finals were over so everyone was just looking forward to the feast. I was getting my strength back but Draco still helped me walk down the halls. I'd worn a light shirt that covered most of my scars, but they were still visible up close. It felt like everyone was staring at me, I wasn't sure if it was because everyone thought I was a werewolf or because Draco and I were holding hands. I didn't like all of the attention, I had a feeling the things people were saying about me weren't very nice. Draco was quick to snap at anyone he caught staring at me. We headed down to the Great Hall for the end of the year feast. I sat with Draco, subconsciously putting my hand over the scars that weren't covered by my shirt.

"Stop, you look fine," he said, lightly pushing my shoulder.

"Sorry," I replied, putting my arm down. I couldn't help but try and hide the scars, I wasn't used to them.

Draco looked around and a sudden realization seemed to dawn on his face. He looked at me and got a mischievous look in his eyes.

"Do you remember a certain promise I made to you a little while back?" he asked.

"Umm no?" I said, drawing a blank. Then something in my mind clicked and I gasped in shock. "No, oh no, you are not going through with that promise."

"I made you a promise, and I fully intend to keep every single promise from now on."

"You don't have to do this, not this one," I pleaded. After all of the attention I was already getting this was the last thing I wanted.

"Too late," he said.

Before I could stop him, Draco stood up on top of the table.

"I just wanted everyone to know that I, Draco Malfoy, am completely in love with Amy Marks," he shouted.

Everyone in the Great Hall became quiet and all eyes turned to Draco and then to me.

"Stand up with me," Draco whispered, tugging at my arm.

"No way!" I hissed, my face was beat red and I was already mortified, the last thing I wanted was to humiliate myself even more.

"I can't half ass this promise," he said. He pulled my arm and forced me to stand up with me. He then pulled my face towards his and gave me a big kiss. I could hear everyone start whispering and somehow my face turned even redder.

"Oh, and if anyone was thinking of making fun of Amy, just wait until the full moon,"

"I am not a werewolf, he's just kidding!" I said desperately. I smacked Draco in the arm and sat back down.

"You are such a jerk," I said, glaring at him.

"Oh, come on, you know you loved it. Besides, that means no more secrets."

"Great...," I sighed, looking around at everybody either laughing or gossiping about what had just happened. I think I may have preferred keeping our relationship a secret.

"Still love me?" he asked with a coy smile.

"Unfortunately," I replied.

"Good, so ready to meet my parents?"

My eyes widened, that sounded like nothing less than a death wish.

"Don't worry, I'll be here to take the death curses they throw at you," he said. He smiled at me and kissed the side of my head.

I sighed in anxiety as I looked around at the other students. I wondered what my life would be like now that everything was so different.

"Let's go meet the Malfoy's," I said, taking Draco's hand in mine. 

A/N: Wow, I can't believe it's over! I already have the sequel in mind (in case that subtle ending wasn't enough for everybody). I appreciate every fave and review, I wish you could see me when I get the email it's like someone gave me Christmas early. I love everyone who reads this story and has stuck with it, any and all criticism is appreciated. Thanks guys!


End file.
